


Fourteen Million and a Half(a)

by Phantom_Works_Stories_Division



Series: Fourteen Million and a Half(a) [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A time stopper and cryokenetic are a deadly mix, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Energy Cannot be created nor destroyed, Gen, Partial Fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division/pseuds/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division
Summary: Final battle for the gauntlet had turned against them and one hero prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice.But then something happened.Or rather someone intervened.





	Fourteen Million and a Half(a)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just got back from my second Endgame viewing; I love the film but I hate that they killed Tony, and frankly the entire final act tore up the rules of time presented earlier in the film and threw them in the bin. Anyway Like I always do I decided to fix it using a Danny Phantom crossover.

Tony felt a sinking feeling as he met Strange’s eyes across the battlefield. Things had been going well, Danvers had been about to throw the gauntlet into Lang’s quantum tunnel when Thanos destroyed it.

 _“Oh, god.”_ He thought as it hit him, strange had seen him sacrifice his life by using the gauntlet to destroy Thanos and his army. Steeling himself to charge the Titan he just thought of his daughter for a moment, a daughter who he was about to abandon. _“I’m sorry Morgan.”_

However suddenly in the blink of an eye suddenly Thanos was encased in a block of ice only his head free. Stopping in confusion he realised that the sounds of fighting had stopped. Turning to look he saw that the _entirety_ of Thanos’ army was encased in ice, with pillars of ice holding the airborne forces in place. The assembled forces of _their_ army were just sort of milling about in confusion, but before anyone could truly react a yell rang out.

“YOU SAID THEY DIDN’T NEED OUR HELP! THAT THEY HAD IT HANDLED!” An angry male voice called out.

“And?” An old man’s voice asked.

“And? And! Do you see this destruction! Do you see the gauntlet on the omnicidal maniac’s hand! Do you see the hero in the metal suit who was seconds away from sacrificing himself! That is not handled!” The first voice said.

“How would I know that things would get so much out of hand?” The old man asked.

“Really? _Really?_ ” A younger female voice exclaimed. “About half the things you say are boasting that you know everything!”

“The fact is that you were needed to deal with the portal crisis before coming here, in over half the timelines I reviewed we were able to fix it in time!” The older voice defended. “Even without our aid Stark would stop Thanos, albeit at the cost of his life. One man’s life is not worth it considering the cost should the portals have remained open!”

“Ugh, needs of the many. I hate it when you’re right.” The younger man responded, as at last the trio walked into view. The older bald man stood out first, due to his blue skin, block red eyes and purple hooded monk robes. He also held a clockwork staff, wore multiple wristwatches and seemed to be floating.

The girl was a slenderer thing, around 15, with waist length white hair and green life. She wore a black crop top, a baggie black hoddie, a black skirt over leggings, white aviator goggles currently perched on her forehead, white sneakers, white gloves and a white belt. On her chest was a speeding white DP insignia. She also had a green tiara.

The man was 24, a broad-shouldered tall man with shaggy white hair and a beard not dissimilar to Tony’s own, just white and neon green eyes. He wore white combat boots and fingerless gloves, a black hooded sweatshirt with a t-shirt collar sewn inside it and the same DP, black cargo pants held up by a white belt and a black knee length trench coat. Hovering above his head was a ring of green fire, looking at it Tony realised it resembled a crown.

“Ah, arg! Why-!” Thanos tried to struggle.

“Don’t bother.” The man muttered. “That ice is unbreakable.” Then he turned to the girl. “Ellie dear, can you get that gauntlet off the space psycho please.”

“Yeah daddy.” The girl said, as her hand turned translucent, reaching into block of ice and grabbing the gauntlet, which turned translucent itself, at which point she pulled it out.

“How dare-!” Thanos started only for the man to fire a blast of ice over his mouth.

“Right. Now what?” Ellie asked.

“Now I revive all the guys who died here who are supposed to have died some time in the past few years, wipe their memories of the future and anything to do with the Avengers ‘Time Heist’ and Clockwork sends them back.” The man muttered, as his eyes and hands started glowing a swirl of multiple colours, and so did Thanos and his men.

“Wait you’re saving these guys!” Steve exclaimed.

“No.” The man said. “I am restoring them to life in order for them to reach the moment at which they already died in the past. Because right now a lot of aliens here right now died in here, as their 2014 self but in the future, while they also died in 2018 when they fought the Avengers over the stones.” He then turned to point at Nebula. “Not to mention that this one killed her own past self. If we let that stand do you know how many rules of time that completely shatters! I’m trying to make sure that in fixing Thanos’ attack, you lot don’t completely tear the timestream apart!”

“You know he’s right.” Tony said. When everyone turned to look at him, he stepped back defensively. “Take Squidward over there,” He gestured to Maw. “Strange, Parker and I killed him on the way to Titan. If we killed him now, how can he be there to die then? And Nebula? If she killed her past self, how would she be around to kill her past self in the first place? Mind wiping them and sending them back to 2014 makes sense but how are you doing this?”

The man sighed. “The Infinity Stones have a counterpart in the ghost realm…” He started.

“Ghosts? You really expect us to believe that?” Barton asked.

“Aliens, super powers, wizards, reality warping stones and time travel but ghosts are too much?” the man replied incredulous. “They’re an extradimensional race born of the metaphysical remains of a dead person. Anyway, the counterpart, is called the Reality Gems, and like the stones it had a gauntlet, in 2013 I encountered it, being used by a nutbar ringmaster with ghost envy. In the process I witnessed him transform some old silos into living monster, and my secret identity was accidentally outed publicly. After I beat him, I used the gauntlet to erase all traces of that leak.”

“So, it could revive the dead an erase someone’s memory.” Rocket said. “But you don’t have it.”

“Well after using it to make my identity secret again I decided to destroy it.” He said. “But I came across an issue. The gems physical form was easy to destroy, but the energy they held couldn’t be. Much like when Thanos destroyed the stones, in reality they are elsewhere in the universe in new forms.”

“Wait what?” Bruce exclaimed.

“The ancient one _told_ you that the stones are responsible for the flow of time, if Thanos really destroyed them how would the flow of time have continued?” The man explained.

“Anyway, so what happened when you destroyed the Reality Gems?” Tony asked.

“Well, I destroyed the gems the energy sought out the closest compatible energy source drew them becoming the host of all that energy. Unfortunately, the closest compatible energy source was my ectoplasmic core.” The man explained.

“So _you_ are a reality warper?” Rhodey asked.

“Pretty much.” The man nodded. It was at this point Tony realized that the old man, Clockwork presumably, had already made Thanos’ army vanish.

“So, where the hell were you during the fight with Thanos!” Quill exclaimed.

“For that matter why didn’t you show up to help before?” Steve demanded.

“We were in the middle of a major fight against a cult trying to release Pariah Dark, a warlord about equal in threat to Thanos at the time you were fighting Thanos. The reason we haven’t been here before or since is a side effect of the snaps.” The man explained. “When Thanos killed half of everyone he left their soles in limbo between the realm of the living and the ghost zone. In the process every portal between the worlds was forced shut. When I tried going back in time and waiting until after the snap to fix things, we found that any ghost in the physical world was exiled back to the ghost zone by the snap.”

“Why not go back in time and stop Thanos before the snap?” Barnes asked.

“Because I hadn’t.” The man said. “We can see a glimpse of the future and change it, but we cannot change the past, we just create an alternate timeline. Even then there’s the causality loop.”

“What loop?” Wilson asked.

“If you go back in time to change something you create 2 timelines,” The man explained, “One where the event happened and you go back in time, and one where you intervened in the past, as a result the event never happened, and as a result you never go back in time. You can see the issue, in order for the event to be stopped you need to go back in time, but for you to be motivate to go back in time the event needs to have happened, if you stop the event you stop yourself from going back in time and stopping the event.” He explained.

“So why didn’t you show up when we reversed the snap?” Bruce asked.

“When you made a second snap you tore all those souls back to the world of the living, and you accidently forced all the gateways open. We needed to close them before a horde of wild ghosts could escape the ghost zone and overwhelm the living.” The man explained.

“How did you restrain Thanos and his forces so fast?” Drax asked.

“I have cryokinetic abilities.” The Man explained. “Clockwork can stop time; he is the master of time. He stopped time and I encased every member of Thanos’ army in ice.” Then he seemed to catch himself. “Where are my manners, I told you the name of Clockwork, and my daughter Danielle, or Ellie for short, but I haven’t introduced myself. I am Daniel Fenton, or Phantom in this form and Danny to my friends, king of the Ghost Zone and accidental master of reality.”

“So now what?” Tony asked. “You ended the fight between us and Thanos, the world is back as it was, now what? Are you off again?”

“No.” Danny said. “Ellie may appear 15, she is in fact a clone, made 6 years ago, spending half her life trapped at age 12 because of flaws, she hasn’t been on earth for 5 yeas and neither have I, I reckon it’s time to walk the earth again, and fight with you if you’ll have us. I did used to protect my town back in the day.”

“You saved our lives; thanks to you I can go home and hug my daughter tonight. I’d be glad to see you fight by our side.” Tony held out a hand. “Welcome to the Avengers.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it. I may look into writing a full-fledged story in the future based on this. But if you are inspired by this story and want to write a continuation, I would be delighted to read it. I left the end ambiguous to an extent, if I continued it then the rest of the film would happen the way it does in canon, though the funeral would be a joint one for Natasha and Gamora, but otherwise it’d be the same, Thor leaves with the Guardians, Steve retires in the past, and Sam inherits the shield. But if you want to continue this, I left it out so you could choose other fates for them.  
> As another plot point for people to consider; When she realised that her mind was connected to her past self and Thanos was coming for her Nebula ran across Morag, presumably taking several minutes, to send a warning to Nat and Clint, and then stood in horror as the pod she was in was pulled skyward, taking at least half a minute. What if instead at any point she had jumped away, back to the present, even if she wanted to warn the others, she still had time to escape before Thanos came. What if she had, what if the battle ended at Hulk’s snap? If everyone returned to a peaceful reunion? If anyone feel’s up to it that’d be a story I’d like to read.


End file.
